1. Field
Embodiments included herein generally relate to generating wake-up words used in speech recognition applications. More particularly, embodiments relate to generating wake-up words that satisfy a predetermined strength in speech recognition applications.
2. Background
A Wake-Up-Word (WUW) speech recognizer is a highly efficient and accurate recognizer used in the detection of a single word or phrase—e.g., wake-up words—when uttered in an alerting context of requesting attention. The WUW speech recognizer can reject all other words, phrases, sounds, noises and other acoustic events with virtually 100% accuracy. This includes, for example, the rejection of the same word or phrase when uttered in a non-alerting context.
The alerting context can refer to a context of requesting attention. For example, the phrase “television turn on” is an example of the word “television” used in the alerting context, or context requesting attention. On the other hand, the phrase “my television is old” is an example of the word “television” not being used in the alerting context. To discriminate between alerting and non-alerting contexts, WUW speech recognizers can implement sophisticated natural language processing subsystems. System developers of WUW speech recognizers oftentimes pre-set or define wake-up words to improve recognition and detection accuracy. However, to maintain the accuracy of the WUW speech recognizers, system developers do not allow end users (of electronic device implementing the WUW speech recognizers) to modify or change the wake-up words.